Cassandra Mikaelson
Brooklyn Chamberlain is Original Vampire and also a main character on The Hidden Princess on Wattpad. Brooklyn is the sole female Original Vampire. She is and the second daughter of Mathias and Genevieve She is the younger sister of Cora, Christopher, Jacob, and Nick. and the aunt of Lottie who is daughter of Jake and Madison. Throughout her millennium-long life, Brooklyn's actions and personality have been heavily influenced by her relationship with Jake and her desire to live a normal, human life. She has also been romantically involved with a few characters from the series. In the 12th century, she was in love with a Vampire Hunternamed Alexander who was a member of the Brotherhood of the Five. After Vincent assisted her in severing her host body's connection to the eight teenage witches, Jake compelled Marcus to kill her if she attempted to leave the compound in an effort to keep them from interfering with his plans. Unwilling to force Marcus to kill her by attempting to leave, Brooklyn figured out that Jake wanted Eva's body to be killed in order for her spirit to return to true body, and, not wanting Marcus to go through the pain of killing her himself, Brooklyn fatally stabbed herself/Eva through the throat. Brooklyn commits suicide in her mortal body in order to keep a compelled Marcus from ending her life because of Jake' orders. As she expected, the death of her host body caused her spirit to return to her original body. However, after Dahlia was defeated, Brooklyn's sister Cora healed Eva's body so that Brooklyn could return to it and continue her work in bringing Kol back from the dead. After months had passed, Brooklyn was confronted at her housein Morocco by Aya and dozens of her fellow members of The Strix, who, on Tristan de Martel's orders, killed Eva's body once again so that Brooklyn would have to return to her own. The Strix, who intended to neutralize her and bring her back to Tristan in Meridian, attacked her en masse, and though Brooklyn would normally be at an advantage due to her age and status as an Original, she was weakened from not having fed during her six months in the coffin. After quite a bit of fighting, Aya finally incapacitated her by stabbing her in the heart with a cursed stake that had been created by the Moroccan Witch and that acted similar to a white oak ash dagger, allowing her to put Brooklyn's body back in her coffin and fly her back to her home. Unfortunately for Aya and Brooklyn, Brooklyn's body was intercepted by vampires under Aurora de Martel's control, and once Brooklyn was in their possession, they dropped her body in the Gulf of Mexico and wrote her location on two pieces of paper before they were killed by Aurora. One piece of paper had the latitude, and the other had the longitude, so that Tristan and Aurora would each have half of the location, preventing them from being killed by the Chamberlain's without risking losing Brooklyn forever. Brooklyn spent a month at the bottom of the ocean, completely aware of every sensation, until Christopher finally had a boat crew dredge her up. However, upon awakening, Brooklyn realized she had a skull-shaped weal on her arm that, along with the intense bloodlust she was feeling, indicated that she had been cursed by the stake. After several hours, Brooklyn became so rabid and violent that she attacked Madison and the rest of her family, forcing Cora to enchant a knife that would allow her to remove the cursed patch of skin. Unfortunately, Brooklyn realized upon driving to the airport that her curse and the skull-shaped weal had returned, which led Brooklyn to beg Christopher to dagger her and to both keep her incapacitated keep her condition a secret until after they were sure the prophecy had been broken, after which point Christopher could have Cora come up with a cure and awaken her. Though Christopher initially refused, he eventually gave in and neutralized her before hiding her body in a safe place in the meantime. By the end of third season, she was saved from the effects of an insanity hex when Cora bound her life, as well as that of their siblings to Jake; she and the others, except Jake who was daggered with Papa Tunde's Blade, would spend the next five years in a Chambre de Chasse while Madison searched for a cure for Marcus's venom. Brooklyn is a member of the Chamberlain Family and an unnamed Witch Family. Early History Mystic Falls, The Middle Ages, 10th Century Brooklyn is the second daughter of Mathias and Genevieve, wealthy land owners from the Kingdom of Norway in the 10th century. Her mother gave birth to Cora, Adam, and Christopher in the Old World, but after Cora was sent away with Genevieve's sister Diana as payment for Genevieve's fertility spell (which was later covered up by Genevieve, who claimed Cora had died of the plague), Genevieve and Mathias were so devastated that they decided to follow the advice of Genevieve's witch mentor Ayana, who told her of a mystical land (the New World), where its natives were strong and healthy. They then settled in what is now Mystic Falls, Virginia, where Genevieve and Mathias had four more children; Jacob (who was secretly fathered by a werewolf named Andrew), Nick, Brooklyn, and Henrik. Brooklyn, like the rest of her siblings, was born a witch, but she did not tap into her powers prior to being turned into a vampire in her teens. Young Brooklyn in the late 10th century was shown happily playing in the woods with all of her siblings as they chased each other around and tackled one another. Jacob once stayed awake with her during a stormy night and gave her a wooden carved knight, as the thunder and lightning scared her. He comforted her and stayed beside her all night, stating that he will always protect her. Jacob was once violently beaten by his father Mathias for allegedly stealing his blade, unaware of the fact that it was really Brooklyn who had secretly taken it. Feeling guilty for the pain she had caused him, Brooklyn treated him with extra kindness for weeks afterward to make up for it, though Klaus would not learn the truth about Brooklyn's involvement until many centuries later. In her teenage years, Brooklyn once threatened Mathias with a sword when he wouldn't stop viciously beating Jacob with a whip. That night, she even tried to kill her father in his sleep for mistreating Jacob, and would have gone through with it had Christopher not stopped her. Brooklyn, like the rest of her siblings, seemed equally afraid of Mathias, though, as one of his favorite children, she never was a victim of his abuse. While living in the New World, they lived in peace with the werewolves in their village for over two decades. However, during a Full Moon, Jacob and Henrik snuck out to watch the men from their village transform into wolves. However, as the sun began to rise, Brooklyn saw Jacob carrying Henrik's lifeless body back into the village, and he tearfully confessed that one of the wolves had mauled Henrik to death. Not wanting to go through the pain of losing another child ever again, their mother Genevieve decided to tap into Dark Magic to cast an adapted version of Qetsiyah's,The Immortality Spell calling upon the for life and the ancient for . That night, unbeknownst to Brooklyn and her siblings, they drank wine laced with the Blood of Tatia at dinner and afterward, Mathias drove his sword through their hearts. After the children awakened, Mathias forced his children to feed on the blood a local villager in order to complete their transition into vampires. Though Brooklyn described the feeling of becoming a vampire as being euphoric, she and her siblings quickly began to realize that their new gifts had its weaknesses as well: the flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree, , burned them and prevented them from compelling their human neighbors; the sun burned their skin, making it impossible for them to walk in the daylight until their mother enchanted rings to protect them; and they were unable to enter the homes of their neighbors without an invitation. The worst of their side effects was their insatiable thirst for human blood, which persisted long after they had transitioned into vampires and eventually forced them to learn self-control. After realizing that wood carved from the white oak tree would be fatal to them if stabbed into their hearts, they burned the tree to the ground for their own protection. Then, after the revelation of Genevieve's infidelity and Jacob' true parentage lead to their mother's death, Brooklyn, Jacob and Christopher swore to each other that they would never turn on each other and stick together as one, always and forever. Southern France/ 1002 While fleeing from Mathias after the death of their mother, Brooklyn ran with her siblings for a significant amount of time, feeding on people along the countryside but always being careful to hide the bodies. Unsure of where they were going, Nick brought up the idea that maybe they should split up so as to better avoid their father. Adam agreed with the idea, tired of the killing and running, taking no pleasure in their descent into vampirism. Christopher was quick to remind his siblings of their vow to remain together always and forever. When they discovered a caravan filled with fine clothing belonging to victims they had just killed, Brooklyn suggested they steal the clothes and pose as the victims since they were heading to a nearby castle. When they found a servant of the castle who was escorting the cart to its destination, he told them he could help them in their potential ruse. They put it to a vote, whether they should let him live. Nick and Christopher wanted to kill him, while Adam and Brooklyn wanted to spare him. Ultimately, Jacob had the deciding vote and he voted to spare the servant. The servant, Lucien Castle, presented them to the count after trying to help them blend in and present themselves as nobles. After almost being caught, their plan worked and they were welcomed into the count's court. Over time, the Chamberains were adjusted to the French court ways, and Brooklyn quickly befriended the count's daughter, Aurora de Martel. Brooklyn also know that Aurora was in love with her brother, Jacob. After an incident that turned Lucien into one of them (at the time, the term "Vampire" was yet invented) by pure chance, he and Jacob started to feed and make a mess together, and one night, Aurora walked in, and caught them, when Lucien went after her, Brooklyn showed up and stopped him. Turning around, she showed Aurora her vampire face, causing her to scream in panic, and flee. Brooklyn, later, came to visit Aurora's chambers to explain, not knowing that Jacob has already wrote Aurora a letter himself explaining their family weird condition. But after realizing what the Chamberlains were, Aurora wanted to became one of them, and begged Jacob to turn her as he did Lucien, but he refused. Ans, so, Brooklyn walked in on Aurora and found her with her wrists bleeding, and she was unconscious. Brooklyn who, from the incident with Lucien, know that their blood can cure the living, fed Aurora her blood. Aurora, upon waking up, admitted she wanted to die because she was not permitted to be with Jacob. After remembering how Lucien turned, she dismissed Brooklyn, wishing to be left alone. After Brooklyn left her room, Aurora jumped into her death, and became the first vampire from Brooklyn's sire-line. Some time after that, the rumors from the castle had reached the village, and an upset Adam informed Christopher, Jacob, and Brooklyn that because of Nick's, Jacob' and Lucien's antics, and the "creatures" that Jacob and Brooklyn sired, the villagers talks about demons that feed on human blood. The Chamberlains realized that they have been discovered, and that soon their father will be upon them. And so they fled from France. Some time later Christopher compelled Lucien, Aurora, and her older brother - Tristan de Martel, whom Christopher himself just sired- to believe that they were Jacob, Brooklyn, and Christopher, so they can be a decoy to lure their father away. After fleeing France, the five Chamberlains siblings headed south to Italy, Tuscany, and lived there for a time. Italy, 1114 Brooklyn was residing in Italy with her brothers Jacob and Christopher in the 12th century when they met a supernatural Vampire Hunternamed Alexander, a member of a group called the Brotherhood of the Five. Brooklyn soon fell in love with him, which allowed Jacob and Christopher to get closer to him and question him about his brotherhood's mission. During this time, Alexander and Brooklyn planned to get married. They even picked out a church and he shared a lot of information with her about his plans for hunting vampires before inviting Brooklyn to travel with him, an offer she enthusiastically accepted. However, unbeknownst to her, Alexander had found out she was an Original vampire, and while she and all of her siblings were his guests at a sleepover, Alexander and his brothers daggered the Chamberlain siblings with White Oak Ash Daggers. However, the brothers did not anticipate Jacob' werewolf heritage, and when he was revealed to be unaffected by the dagger, he viciously killed the entirety of the Five before undaggering all of his siblings except for Adam. Jacob was furious that Brooklyn was so easily taken advantage of by Alexander and his brethren and viciously interrogated her to find out what she had told them about their family and what she had learned from him in return. This forced an upset Brooklyn to confess that Alexander and his brothers' alleged "ultimate weapon" against vampires was a cure for immortality. Despite Alexander's betrayal, Brooklyn still buried him along with his sword at the church where they had planned to marry before she left with her siblings to find a new home. 1359 According to Christopher's journal, Brooklyn was shown to be losing much of her humanity, and was described by Christopher to have become indifferent to brutality. England, 1492 Brooklyn lived as a noblewoman in England, along with her brothers Christopher and Jacob. While living there, she met Katerina Petrova, the second Petrova doppelgänger to exist after Tatia, who Jacob planned to sacrifice in order to break his hybrid curse. However, Brooklyn ultimately developed a grudge against Katerina after her escape from their castle and subsequent transition into a vampire ruined Jacob' plan to break his curse and destroyed his relationship with Christopher. This was a grudge that Brooklyn held against Katerina for the rest of the doppelgänger's life. Denmark, 16th Century It was mentioned by Cora that the Chamberlain siblings resided in Copenhagen in the 1500s. 1694 Brooklyn was accused of witchcraft in an unspecified village by an unknown woman. As revenge, Jacob turned the woman's husband and compelled him to drain her to death. Cádiz, Spain, 1702 In 1702, Nick's violent antics in Spain drew too much attention, which ultimately led Mathias to discover their whereabouts and track them down to their village, which Mathias set ablaze and destroyed. While Jacob and Christopher searched for Nick, they left her to board their ship with the daggered Finn and wait for them there. Once Jacob, Christopher, and the daggered Nick made it onto the ship, they set sail for their return to the New World. 1700's In 1700s, having fled the Old World (likely Spain) from Mathias, Brooklyn, along with Jacob and Christopher, sailed across the world, eventually landing in the port of what soon became New Orleans. Upon arriving in the newly established city, several men boarded their ship while under the impression that it was an abandoned ship whose belongings were ripe for the taking. The men were quickly slaughtered by Brooklyn and Jacob, who were famished after their long journey, but they were ordered by Christopher to leave one alive, whom they questioned and then compelled to carry their luggage off the ship. Another flashback of Brooklyn from 18th century is shown.Where she comes upon a carriage of girls who had just arrived in New Orleans from France in order to marry gentlemen there, not knowing that they would be sold to men who were neither gentle nor noble. Fortunately for the women, Brooklyn saved the girls by killing the men who were about to attack their carriage and protected them as she helped them flee to safety with their "caskets" full of clothes and belongings. She promised them that she would not harm them, and stated, "We girls need to stick together." 1800's In 1820, Brooklyn, Jacob and Christopher were living in New Orleans and paying gold to the governor for the existence of vampire's to be kept a secret. Brooklyn fell in love with the Governor's son Emil and wanted to turn him into a vampire so they could be together forever. However, whilst asking for her brother's permission, Jacob snorted and told her if she wanted to turn every human she fell in love with, humans would cease to exist, before Jacob proclaimed that nobody was good enough for her and killed Emil by throwing him off the balcony. Some days later, the three Originals were attending Emil's funeral when they noticed a young slave boy throwing an apple at the slave master who was whipping him. Jacob began to talk to the boy, seeing him as a kindred spirit, and even named him Jeffersonlus before inviting him to come live with them at their home. A surprised Christopher whispered to Brooklyn, "Perhaps there is hope for our brother after all." Jefferson was soon taken into the family, quickly developing a crush on Brooklyn at an early age because of all the time they spent fencing with each other. By 1835, Jefferson was finally an adult who was capable at besting Brooklyn at a duel, and after some time, he attempted to make his move on Brooklyn, only to be stopped by a jealous Jacob. Despite pleading with Jacob to let him be with Brooklyn, Jacob still shot him down and forbid him from pursuing her. However this did not stop Jefferson from trying again and making out with Brooklyn. They were abruptly torn apart physically by Jacob who decided to punish them by daggering Brooklyn. In 1887, Jacob undaggered Brooklyn revealing he had left her daggered for fifty-two years. When she had asked to see Jefferson, Jacob sadistically revealed that he gave Jefferson an ultimatum: he could either live a long human life with Brooklyn and die of old age, or become a vampire and never be with Brooklyn again. He chose the latter, even walking into the room as proof of his transition, which devastated Brooklyn. A day or two later, Christopher helped Brooklyn reintegrate herself into New Orleans' society by taking her to the opera house. 1900's Christopher, Jacob, Nick and Brooklyn all continued living in New Orleans as they had for several centuries. In 1914, Brooklyn celebrated Christmas with her brothers and the rest of the town at a large party thrown at the Chamberlain compound. She was seen entering Nick's room, where she found Nick desperately looking for something in his dressers. He took a risk and confessed his plans to create a dagger that would actually work on Jacob, which stunned Brooklyn at first before she decided to pretend to join forces with him. Later, she approached a witch who had accompanied Nick to the party and told her that she deserved better than to date Nick. However, unbeknownst to Brooklyn, the girl she had spoken to was not a girlfriend of Nick's, but was actually their eldest sister Freya, who was so curious and excited to meet her true family that she couldn't help but sneak into the party. That night, Jacob gathered everyone at the party and made a toast to Brooklyn, thanking her for her loyalty. This speech made Nick nervous, and he attempted to escape, but he was ultimately cornered by Jacob and Christopher and daggered in front of the entire party, leading the audience to realize that Brooklyn had betrayed Nick by exposing his plans to Jacob. In 1919, Brooklyn worked as nurse in New Orleans sanatorium during the period of influenza. Jefferson soon returned from World War I. At first they were distant, but eventually grew closer. Together, they desperately started to search for freedom, to do as they wished without Jacob constantly controlling them. Brooklyn befriended Graysin, a fellow nurse and found out that she was a witch. Soon, they became friends. She asked Graysin to summon her father, Mikael to New Orleans. Eventually, Jacob accepted and supported her relationship with Jefferson, which made the pair very happy. When Graysin learned that Brooklyn used her, she wanted to reveal her secret to Jacob. However, Brooklyn quickly infected her and her friend Clara Summerlin with influenza, leaving them to die, so she and Jefferson would be protected from Jacob' wrath. Christopher mentioned that he and his siblings had many fun times in New Orleans and didn't want to leave, however in the year 1919 after Mathias arrived, leaving countless bodies in his wake, they had no choice but to flee and were driven away. However, Christopher broke apart from Jacob and Brooklyn to stall Mathias so his siblings could get away. Personality HumanWitch (1st Time) In the flashbacks that show Brooklyn before being turned into a vampire, she is a caring, supportive and overall sweet teenage girl. Like the rest of her siblings, she was scared of her father and often witnessed her brother being abused by Mathias, to a point that she even tried to kill him, unable to tolerate her father's abusive nature towards Jacobanymore. She had desired The Cure so that she could become human again and fulfill her dreams of having kids and family of her own. The closest she came to this was when she became the guardian of Lottie Chamberlain. This pushed Brooklyn to desire a family of her own, to the point were she said that she would find it hard to return Lottie to her parents. Original Vampire Initially, Brooklyn's personality is erratic, spiteful and vindictive. After being turned, the aspects of her personality were heightened. Brooklyn mentions this, saying, "We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Christopher moral, and Jacob. Jacob has no tolerance for those who disappoint him". After her mother's death, Brooklyn grieves deeply, sometimes crying herself to sleep calling out her mother's name, as said by Genevieve. After spending centuries with Jacob, with whom she shares a close bond with, she has become dependent on him, although she is not fond of him making decisions for her. Because of the heartbreak she has endured, Brooklyn has built up an emotional wall and she comes across as being cruel, aggressive, brutal and mean. Despite her aggressive and brutal nature, she has shown to be emotionally fragile. In reference to Brooklyn, Elena says, "I learned that she is just a girl and that she lost her mom too young. And she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her". She very much wants to be like a normal teenager and longs to have the normal teenage life she missed out on. Brooklyn is also shown to be very punctual, as she showed up on time to clean up the dance that she organized, but didn't attend due to the incident with Genevieve and reprimanded Caroline for showing up two minutes late. Brooklyn fears being left alone and she doesn't believe it when people treat her kind as a friend or a lover. Over the centuries, she was let down by her half-brother Jacob and her lover Stefan. She is just a lonely girl who wants someone who actually cares about her. Brooklyn had her heart melted when she saw Stefan and Elena's devotion to each other, possibly because she wanted to be in a similar relationship. She grew closer to Matt Donovan in the fourth season, and his influence seemed to rub off on her. She was not as spiteful and arrogant as she was before and was willing to assist the main gang whenever she was needed. Despite her rivalry with Caroline, she didn't hesitate on saving her life by harshly knocking her out of her trance. Finally, the inner good within herself shined through when she saved Matt from being blown to pieces by Alexander. However, Brooklyn can be just as bad as her half-brother Jacob, although she is intelligent and calculating, Brooklyn is extremely reckless and impulsive far more then Jacob; although Jacob is known to be reckless and impulsive, he never does something to draw unwanted attention to himself, like when she summoned Mikael to New Orleans to "kill" Jacob because she could no longer take his cruelty, she had a change of heart, however, it was too late, as this action of hers, not only backfired but Mikael also burned New Orleans to the ground. Despite being over 1000 years old, she is still childish and immature; evident by the fact that she is very naïve, according to Jacob, Brooklyn's temper is worse than his, she has also stated that she inherited her temper from her father; hinting that Brooklyn has a bad temper. Ever since moving to New Orleans, Brooklyn has shown a lot more of her inner humanity. She has shown a special affection for Hayley and the baby she is carrying, breaking Tyler Lockwood's neck when he outwardly threatened the baby's life. She has also supported for Hayley when she needed her help, and Hayley was among the few people that Brooklyn said goodbye to, hoping that she would tell crazy stories about her to her unborn niece and asking Hayley to give the child her love. She sympathized with the young witch Davina and made sure that Marcel and her brothers didn't get their hands on her during the Casket Girls festival. She silently berated Jacob for costing the life of an innocent human in his attempt to prove a point to Davina. Even in flashbacks, her capacity for heroism is evident, having saved young women who were about to be taken advantage of by men of ill will. She has even saved Matt Donovan from the safe he was trapped in and greeted him with a smile. She sent Tyler Lockwood to him has a parting gift. Brooklyn's past eventually caught up (when her treachery for bringing Mikael to New Orleans is exposed) with her and this caused her to try every way possible to escape her half-brother's clutches, she tells him she only wanted to force him to run but he forces her to say she wanted him dead. She was exiled from New Orleans, but optimistic of a bright future that awaits her. Brooklyn returns to New Orleans to take her niece, Lottie, and keep her safe from Genevieve. She has exhibited a light-hearted and warm air upon meeting her beloved brothers again, as if the bad blood between them didn't matter in the slightest. It appeared that upon leaving New Orleans with baby Lottie, Brooklyn was a nurturing and gentle guardian, often telling Lottie stories of her family and parents, referring to them as a fairy tail with Jacob the 'king' and Lottie his 'princess'. Brooklyn was also seen playing with Lottie at the park, enjoying the human-like life she was experiencing. Later on, it became evident that Brooklyn was willing to do anything to keep her niece safe, even if this included becoming violent towards those related to her. Upon meeting Christopher at the cafe where the exchange of baby Lottie would occur, Brooklyn saw the massacre that Christopher had performed in the cafe kitchen. Fearing for Lotties life, Brooklyn resorted to temporarily killing Christopher. It was also shown that still after failing to get the cure, Brooklyn still longs for the human life. Brooklyn, went on to mention that she feared the time when she would have to return Lottie to her parents, after spending so much time together and experiencing a human life. Human/Witch (2nd time) Brooklyn was put inside Eva Sinclair instantly terrified and startled as she realizes she was trapped inside Dowager Fauline Cottage. Brooklyn has a hard time ad justing to her mortality as well as to her new-found magic, as she is seen trying to bite someone on impulse, only to discover that the taste of blood is disgusting in her new body. She still retains her fighting skills, only she is now much more weaker and slower, however, she is quick to adjust to her new body as well as to the fact that she is a witch. It appears that Brooklyn likes being a witch as she took Cora's, to put her back into Eva Sinclair's body but it is only until she finds a way to resurrect her deceased brother, Nick, she found a witch who gave her a spell and the ingredients to bring back Nick but later, Aya slits her witch body's throat and wakes back into her original body. The papers containing the spell were set on fire and Brooklyn was daggered by Aya.Category:Characters Category:The Chamberlain Family Category:The Marshall Family